


Of Boxer Briefs and Stale Cereal

by phantomcobie



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Moonbae, Not Beta Read, Thighs, Voyeurism, bangnyu if you look really hard, jacob just wants to eat his cereal, kevin moon is a tease, you can probably tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomcobie/pseuds/phantomcobie
Summary: “What’re you doing awake anyway?”“Hmm, can’t sleep.”“Nerves?”“Nah, horny.”Jacob’s bite of cereal could not have possibly been more poorly timed. He splutters, milk and bits of chocolate escaping his lips and dripping through the fingers lamely covering his mouth.Or, in which Kevin ruins Jacob’s ritualistic 4 AM bowl of cereal.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob & Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 580





	Of Boxer Briefs and Stale Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha first fic I have posted since 2017. Everyone thank the boyz for ruining my life and making me want to write again.

4 AM.

Bowl.

Cereal.

Milk.

(In that order. Even in his 4 AM delirium, he’s not a goddamn animal.)

Kevin.

Kevin?

Jacob blinks hard once, twice. He watches as the intruder makes his way across the otherwise empty kitchen, rummages in the cupboard. His vision is blurred, a mixture of sleep deprivation and his lack of glasses. The kitchen is dim, thin slivers of light from the streetlamps outside serving as the only light source. Jacob takes another sleepy bite of his cereal, Krave. One crunch, two crunches, accompanied by the crinkle of wrappers as Kevin continues his search in the cupboard.

When Kevin leans up on his tip toes, reaching for something on the top shelf, all Jacob can think is skin. He’s clad in nothing more than a loose-fitting tank top and tight black boxer briefs, exposing an indecent amount of leg. Jacob’s spoon pauses on its journey to his mouth, taking in the expanse of skin that looks inhumanly milky in the dim lighting. The muscles on the back of Kevin’s thighs clench in the effort of maintaining balance on his toes. If it weren’t for the oversized tank top he was wearing, Jacob is almost positive he’d be able to see the smallest bit of cheek poking out from beneath the sorry excuse for shorts.

When Kevin finds what he is looking for, he plops back down on his heels with a breathy a-ha sound. He turns around brandishing what appears to be a granola bar. Jacob is quick to sloppily shove his spoonful of chocolate-filled cereal into his mouth in attempts to mask all the gawking he was just doing. With his ears burning red, he really hopes the darkness of the room cast a shadow over his stares. When he dares to look up at Kevin again, he knows by the smirk painted across his thin lips that he was caught.

Kevin glides over to the table, ignoring the chair and instead plopping onto the tabletop, a smooth thigh resting dangerously close to Jacob’s cereal bowl. It takes every bit of self-control he has to not scoot his bowl protectively away from the offensive limb.

“It’s late,” Kevin whispers.

Jacob hums in agreement, his mouth otherwise occupied. The room feels suddenly smaller with Kevin in it. It’s as if his slender frame is taking up much more room than the small sliver of tabletop he actually occupies. He feels Kevin’s eyes on the top of his head as he stares into his bowl, chasing the remaining chunks of cereal. His eyes trail back to the leg across from him, smooth and eerily similar in color to the milk he is spinning his spoon in. _Did he shave?_ And just like that, he’s staring again. His eyes follow the line of his calf, up to where the thick of his thighs pillow against the wood of the table. Part of him wants to reach out, see how much of his companion’s leg his hand could cover, could _grip._ That’s only a small part of him. Most of him wants to collect what’s remaining of his dignity and bolt to his and Sangyeon’s room, lock the door, hide under the covers.

“Want some more?”

Jacob’s head bolts upwards, his brain unconsciously dragging him through several wildly inappropriate scenarios in a matter of seconds, each one slimier than the last. Kevin shaking the nearly empty box of cereal in his face and gesturing towards his now empty bowl brings him back to reality. More cereal, Kevin is asking him if he wants more cereal.

“N-no. I’m good. I’m actually about to head back to bed.” He manages to croak.

Kevin nods, finally biting into his own snack. “Probably a good idea. Practice tomorrow.”

Ignoring the way Kevin’s jaw works around the granola bar, Jacob knocks back the sugary milk remaining in his bowl like a shot before rinsing it in the sink. He hovers over the sink for a minute, trying to process the places his mind had just taken him a few seconds earlier. Before he can wrap his head around what an enormous weirdo he’s being, he feels a warm palm pressed gently against his lower back.

“Get some sleep, buddy.” He swears he feels Kevin’s whisper against the nape of his neck before he hears it. He spins around, but Kevin is already sauntering out of the kitchen and down the hall.

Jacob lets out a gasp as if he’s been holding his breath, leaning against the counter. _What the hell was that?_

* * *

Fortunately, they’re too busy for Jacob to even think about his encounter with Kevin in the kitchen. In the midst of preparing for their final performance on Road to Kingdom, Jacob’s mind is almost entirely consumed by counting beats and running through choreography in his head. Well almost. Kevin is a constant in Jacob’s world. Not that he’s complaining or anything. He’s always grateful to have someone like Kevin around, especially in the stressful bubble of preparing for the show. His cheery demeanor and light-hearted jokes visibly alleviate the tension in everyone’s shoulders. Not to mention all the creativity he has brought to their stages so far. Jacob is honestly in awe of Kevin’s head and the endless ideas swirling around in that thing. So yeah, Jacob isn’t annoyed by Kevin’s presence in the least.

Something has changed though. He can’t quite put his finger on it. The air between them thickened somehow and Jacob has begun paying closer attention to him. Caught himself staring at the highpoints of his cheeks more often, the dips of his collar bones, his slender muscle tone. When did Kevin start wearing so many sleeveless shirts? And when did Jacob start worrying so much about what Kevin was wearing?

His thoughts cause him to fall behind by a beat or so in the choreography. Changmin stops his counting, the others immediately leaning on their knees for support, tossing Jacob glances over their shoulders. His face flushes in embarrassment, feeling guilty that they’ll have to take it from the top again because of his fumbling.

“Jacob. Focus, yeah?”

Jacob uses the gray sleeve of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his upper lip. “Yeah.”

Changmin starts counting again, and Jacob’s thoughts are drowned out and replaced by the thud of sneakers against the gymnasium flooring.

* * *

They’re back at the dorms. It’s late, nearing 1 AM already. His muscles are lax from the warm water of the shower he just took, his hair still dripping. After all their hard work, sleep should be more than welcoming, and yet it evades him. He’s still a bit wound up, the intense air of the practice room bleeding into his bedroom. Although he tries to place the blame on the stress of their upcoming performance, he knows part of his problem is replaying the night before over and over in his head. Every time he thinks about it, the sillier it becomes. He had mildly thirsted for one of his best friends over a 4 AM bowl of cereal?

Emphasis on mildly. It wasn’t a big deal. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t looked at the members in a more than friendly way before. He was also willing to bet money they had all done the same to each other. Idol life gets crazy, okay? Even when they aren’t filming a show like Road to Kingdom, there is barely any time for themselves, much less for people outside the group. Combine that with spending literally every second of every day with exceptionally good-looking people and yeah, you’re bound to have a few depraved thoughts here and there. Especially living with someone who looks like Kevin.

Kevin with his oddly attractive, quirky humor. Kevin with his stupid high cheekbones. Kevin with his hair that he’s been growing out recently. Kevin and his slender arms and their gentle muscle definition. Kevin with his clear framed glasses on, fogging up from the exertion in the practice room. Kevin with his little black boxer briefs. Kevin with his pretty, shaven legs.

Jacob pulls his own legs to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. His fingers play with his pant leg before running along his shin. He’s shaven before too (idol things) but it’d been a while. Luckily, the stylists haven’t stuck him in shorts recently, so he’s had no real reason to. He didn’t really have much a preference anyway; shaving was just such a pain. He supposed it was better than the alternative. He winced at the memory of waxing his legs for promotions in the past. It was more practical when he needed to be smooth skinned for long periods of time. It occurred to him that maybe Kevin just preferred to keep his legs free of hair. Deep in thought about Kevin and his hairless legs, Sangyeon returns to their room from his shower. He lets out a roar of a yawn before telling Jacob he’s turning out the lights.

* * *

Funny how history has a way of repeating itself. Here he is again, nearing 4 AM, in the kitchen with his bowl filled with Krave. He’s alone, the soft echoing of snores from the bedrooms the only soundtrack playing, other than his crunching of course.

He’d managed to get 2 hours of sleep once Sangyeon had shut out the lights. He had attempted to roll back over, squeezing his eyes shut, counting sheep and all that other bullshit trying to fall back asleep. Of course, it was no use and Jacob sat up and made his way to the kitchen. Hopefully after filling his stomach, he’d have significantly less trouble sleeping. His mind was blissfully clear when he hears the sound of bare feet pattering into the kitchen. His breath catches in his throat when he recognizes his visitor as Kevin, in a similar state of undress as he was last time.

Kevin ignores his presence, opening the fridge and grabbing himself a beverage from within. The fridge light in the dark room emphasizes Kevin’s slender silhouette and draws Jacob’s attention to those damn legs. The fridge door swings shut with a thud and Kevin takes a long drag from the bottle, his Adams apple bobbing and collarbones looking ridiculously sharp. Maybe if it weren’t ass o’ clock in the morning, Jacob would be able to exercise some more self-control. Instead, he just lets himself stare until the bottle leaves Kevin’s lips with a pop and he’s leaning against the counter opposite him.

“Fancy meeting you here,” he says, finally breaking the silence.

Jacob’s eyes slide down the length of Kevin’s body, down to his where his toes are pressed against the cool tile of the floor before responding.

“Well, I live here.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

Jacob rolled his eyes in response, using his cereal as an excuse to not look at the long legs stretched out before him. “What’re you doing awake anyway?”

“Hmm, can’t sleep.”

“Nerves?”

“Nah, horny.”

Jacob’s bite of cereal could not have possibly been more poorly timed. He splutters, milk and bits of chocolate escaping his lips and dripping through the fingers lamely covering his mouth. He jumps up, scooting over to grab the towel dangling from the oven but Kevin beats him to it. He grabs the towel, his hand lifts, hesitates as if he is going to wipe the mess from Jacob’s face. Maybe he sees something in his eyes and instead decides to hand the towel to Jacob so he can properly clean himself.

Jacob ungracefully snatches the towel from his bony fingers, wiping it across his face as Kevin chuckles to himself. “Sorry dude, I didn’t think you’d do an actual spit take.”

Jacob waves his words away, his face burning with what he knows is an obnoxiously red blush. Thankfully, it’s too dark for Kevin to tell. Not that it matters, considering his dignity flew out of his mouth just moments before along with bits of chocolate and milk.

“It’s not a big deal. You just caught me by surprise,” he says, using the same towel to mop up his mess on the table. “Why don’t you take a cold shower or something?”

Kevin leans against the stove top, his fingers pressing against his lips in thought. “So, is that what you do?”

Jacob pauses, his fingers clenching around the now soggy dish towel. He really does not want to be having this conversation right now, especially not with Kevin who is still displaying an offensive amount of skin. He thinks for a moment, calculating how best to respond to a question he has no real interest in answering.

“I mean yeah, when I don’t have time.” 

Kevin hums in acknowledgement of Jacob’s response. He rolls off the stovetop and takes a step closer to Jacob. “And what do you do when you do have time?”

Jacob sucks his lower lip into his mouth, a nervous habit of his. The temperature in the room seems to have risen a few degrees and he can physically feel the gap between them closing. He dares a side glance at Kevin, his thin lips quirked in a playful smirk. The same smirk he’s seen Kevin shoot fans followed by a flirty wink. He swallows hard before saying, “I’m sure you can imagine how I handle it when I’m not in a rush.”

Kevin smiles at that, sliding ever closer to Jacob, to the point where his bare shoulder is almost brushing Jacob’s clothed one. He can feel the heat radiating from Kevin’s body, and for a moment, he’s tempted to lean against him. “Do you want me to imagine it?”

Jacob’s breath catches in his throat, his head snapping to meet Kevin’s eyes. He can’t tell if he’s being serious or if he’s just toying with him. Either way, the question shocks Jacob enough for him to stand up straight and retreat, widening the gap between them. “I don’t know what you’re trying to—” Jacob starts, but Kevin raises his hand.

The atmosphere in the room has completely shifted, all remnants of Kevin’s flirty expression from before wiped completely clean. “I’m just joking with you,” he murmurs.

“Right.”

And with that, Jacob leaves Kevin alone in the kitchen, tossing the dirty towel in a hamper before sliding under the covers and closing his eyes.

In the morning, Juyeon scolds him for leaving his cereal bowl on the table.

* * *

Practice goes mostly without a hitch. There are still a few technical problems here and there and some timing issues to work out, but for the most part spirits are high. Everyone has worked tirelessly and to see the final product coming to life is a bit unreal. Jacob struggles between not wanting the experience to end and the anticipation of receiving their results.

He mentally thanks the choreographer for designing such an intense routine, requiring Jacob’s entire focus when dancing. It offers a great distraction from the events of the previous night. It also helps that he hasn’t had much opportunity to interact with Kevin. Still nursing his knee, Kevin spends most of practice on the sidelines, rehearsing from afar. Jacob welcomes the distance, still feeling overwhelmed from the night before. If he so much as thinks about the smirk Kevin wore and his playful questioning, his entire face flushes in embarrassment and his stomach stirs with something too close to desire for comfort. The whole situation has left Jacob weirded out by himself, not willing to accept his newly realized attraction for his fellow Canadian. He can’t really ponder the subject too much, too occupied counting in his head as his body moves with the rhythm of the music.

The problem is the music has to stop at some point, and as soon as it does, Jacob’s mind slinks right back to the dimly lit kitchen. The staff calls for a break, giving them time to cool off and come back in their costumes. The goal is to start troubleshooting any costume interference early. Jacob slinks out of the gym in search of the vending machines he passed earlier. If he’s quick, he’d be able to grab a snack before slipping into his stage outfit.

* * *

The others have already filed out of the locker room as Jacob slips inside, dusting crumbs off his shirt. He quickly spots the studded jacket with his name hanging from it and makes quick work of slipping into the garment. Thanks to the hard work of the stylists, it fits perfectly. Jacob is glancing at himself in the mirror, making sure all the buttons are aligned properly when he notices movement in the corner of his eye. He looks over his shoulder, realizing it’s Kevin, back turned to him, and still dressed in his practice clothes.

He opens his mouth, intent on reminding Kevin he needs to hurry up and get dressed when he realizes the other has his headphones in, the slight echo of a pop song bouncing around the room. Jacob decides to leave it alone, and really does intend to leave, but then Kevin drops his sweatpants around his ankles. Jacob gulps, watching through the mirror as Kevin lazily kicks the pants to the side and slides into the considerably tighter stage pants. It seems the stylists also tailored Kevin’s costume perfectly to his body.

Jacob knows he should just leave, let his friend get dressed in peace, but he feels glued to the floor. Kevin peels his tank top off next, exposing his back and ridiculously slender waist. Within the blink of an eye, Kevin has pulled his arms through the white button up and is busying himself with the buttons. Jacob switches focus in the mirror from Kevin to his own reflection to see that yes, his face is about as red as a fire engine. He fidgets with the suit jacket, the fabric suddenly feeling stiffer and itchier than before. When he looks back up, Kevin is staring directly at him. Their eyes meet through the reflection and Kevin offers him a slight tilt of the lips. Jacob is quick to break the contact and briskly escape the locker room. He swears he can hear Kevin giggle as he re-enters the gym.

* * *

They’re back at the dorms earlier than the past two nights and Jacob is bound and determined to get some actual rest. After a quick meal on the couch with Changmin and Sunwoo, Jacob heads to the bathroom, intent on a shower before an early night. Of course, his plans are completely foiled when a still dripping Kevin exits the bathroom, with nothing more than a towel tied around his waist.

Jacob’s first response (of fucking course it is) is to look down to where Kevin’s hipbones dip and disappear underneath the plush white fabric of the towel. Jacob tries to maintain some sense of dignity and look Kevin in the eyes. Big mistake. He’s smirking. Jacob has fallen victim to this smirk one too many times in the past 48 hours. “You about to get in?” Kevin questions.

“Yeah,” Jacob mutters, attempting to scoot past him into the bathroom. He’s mostly successful in not brushing against Kevin and his still damp skin.

“Well the water should still be hot. I took your advice.”

Jacob frowns in confusion at his comment. “What do you mean?”

Kevin laughs before answering, “Cold shower. Remember?”

It takes him a second to process, but once he understands Kevin’s innuendo, his eyes widen, ears heating up. “O-oh,” he mutters in a small voice.

Luckily, before he can embarrass himself any further, he hears Sangyeon down the hall, yelling at Kevin to stop dripping water all over the hard wood floor. With that, Kevin finally slides out of the doorway so Jacob can close the door. He leans against the wood for a moment trying and failing to not think about Kevin cooling his arousal with a cold shower.

When he does finally get into the shower, he turns the heat all the way up. The water is damn near scalding when he wraps a shaky hand around himself. It doesn’t take long, only a few solid pumps and just like that, he’s watching his release disappear down the drain.

* * *

“What the hell am I supposed to do?”

Chanhee quirks an eyebrow, peering over the top of his phone and watching Kevin pace around the room in frustration.

“I mean I’ve always known the guy to be a little dense, but seriously? I looked him dead in his eyes last night and told him I was horny. And you wanna know what he did? Instead of actually doing something about it, he spewed chocolate chunks all over the table.”

Younghoon, his head resting in Chanhee’s lap, laughs at Kevin’s dramatics. He shoots him a look. “I’m being serious. He keeps looking at me like he’s 2 seconds away from jumping me, but then when I basically invite him to do exactly that, he runs away.”

“Maybe you need to be a little more direct?” Chanhee suggests.

Kevin groans, flopping dramatically into his desk chair. He rubs his eyes beneath his glasses violently. Maybe if he rubs hard enough, the insides of his eyelids will reveal the secret of how to get into Jacob Bae’s pants. No luck.

“The only way for me to be more direct would be to present myself naked on a silver platter.”

“I’ll ask the managers if they have any Kevin sized dishes lying around,” Younghoon supplies, entirely unhelpfully.

“My hero,” Kevin retorts sarcastically, followed by a string of vulgarities in English.

“I mean, you could always just tell him?” Chanhee supplies.

“Tell him what? That I can’t stop think about shoving his dick down my throat?”

“I mean, that’s a start.” 

Younghoon makes a disgusted face, which both Kevin and Chanhee ignore. Kevin continues to mope, the words “cock” and “Jacob” coming out of his mouth one too many times for Chanhee to retain his sanity.

“Look, either you can tell him all of the abominable things you just told me, or you can continue to prance around the kitchen in your underwear. It’s up to you.”

“Statistically speaking, if I keep cornering him enough, he will eventually rip my clothes off.”

“Get out.”

* * *

Absolutely not. He refuses. He doesn’t care if his stomach growls so loud he wakes up every single sleeping soul in the dorms. There is no way in hell he is going to go to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal. Not gonna happen. Nope. No way.

 _Well shit._ Here is he is, Jacob Bae, in all his groggy 3 AM glory, munching on stale cereal (he had left the box open last night). Truly, he had intended to just stay in bed, but the longer he laid there, stomach growling, the more he began to feel like a massive idiot. Why should he deny himself his favorite late-night snack? Because Kevin might show up in his underwear? The more Jacob allowed the scenario to play over in his head, the more he began to feel like he was the one being weird. After all, Kevin lived here too. If he wants to grab a something to munch on at 3 AM in his underwear, he should be able to do that without his so-called friend, staring at him like a piece of meat.

Jacob frowned at himself, setting his spoon down and putting his face in his palms. He came to the sudden realization that maybe Kevin had been teasing him to alleviate the awkwardness? Sure, his jokes were a little weird, but it’d be just like Kevin to use comedy to get out of uncomfortable situation.

He lifts his head when he hears the creak of the hardwood behind him. He doesn’t even have to look to know who it is. Kevin walks by, bypassing the fridge and the cupboard to sit directly across from Jacob. He’s embarrassed to admit, but he takes note of just how covered up Kevin is tonight, dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and long-sleeved shirt. Jacob blames his disappointment on indigestion.

Kevin licks his lips, and Jacob notes how low his glasses rest on his nose. He has the strangest urge to reach across the table and push them up. “I need to talk to you about something,” Kevin finally speaks.

Jacob nods slowly, “Yeah, me too actually.” This is it; this is where he apologizes for making the air between them so odd. “I’m sorry,” he blurts.

Kevin’s face crinkles, confused. “What for?”

Jacob teeters back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know, for being a weirdo? I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything, I just, I don’t know we’ve been working so hard since we started filming and you just have really nice legs and I kind of can’t stop thinking about them?”

Despite his sleep-deprived state, Kevin couldn’t possibly look more awake, his eyes wide and his brows raised. Jacob takes one look at Kevin’s surprised expression and lets out a noise between a groan and a squeak. “I’m sorry. I know that’s like super weird but it’s really not that big of a deal. I am probably just tired and you’re just really good looking and just—"

He is cut off by Kevin snorting with muffled laughter. He immediately pouts, his face alight with shame. “Look, I know this is all probably really funny to you, but could you please have a little empathy here?”

Kevin waves him off with a few more snorts before he composes himself. “It’s not that I just—” He can’t even finish his sentence, bursting into a fit of giggles again.

Jacob feels anger crawling up his spine. He knew Kevin would think the situation was ridiculous, but he’s never known the other to laugh at anyone when they’re obviously vulnerable. He scoffs, snatching his bowl up off the table and taking it to the sink. Despite his annoyance, he has enough sense to set the bowl in the sink gently. Kevin is still laughing, leaning against the table for support when Jacob walks around him and puts the cereal box away.

“Well I am glad at least one of us is entertained,” he mutters under his breath. Kevin grabs him around the wrist, preventing him from leaving the kitchen. “W-wait,” he sighs, his voice still trembling around his laughter.

Jacob snatches his wrist out of the others giggle weak grip. “I am not listening to you unless you pull yourself together.”

Kevin nods, taking a deep breath and wiping a laughter induced tear out of his eye. He finally composes himself, standing up and straightening his glasses that he must have knocked crooked in his amusement. “It’s just that, I’ve been literally trying to get into your pants for weeks and you really thought you were making _me_ uncomfortable.”

He hears his words, but they must be lost in translation in his brain because he just splutters dumbly. “What?”

“I’ve been trying literally everything I could think of to show you how much I want you. If you don’t believe me, you can ask Chanhee.”

“What? You told Chanhee?”

Kevin shrugged, “I mean who else was I supposed to tell? You?”

Jacob just stands there staring at his slightly taller counterpart, dumbfounded. His thoughts are firing entirely too fast for his 3 AM brain to process. As his thoughts whizz before his eyes, all he can really pick out is “Kevin Moon wants in my pants.” Jacob blinks a couple times taking note of how small the gap is between the two of them.

“That probably would’ve been nice.”

There he goes, Kevin licking those thin, shapely lips again. His head is titled now, smirking at him. “I didn’t wanna scare you off,” he just about whispers, his hand reaching out to run his fingers across the top of Jacob’s hand and then up his arm to rest on his shoulder.

Jacob sucks in a breath, following Kevin’s venturing hand with his eyes. All his reservations about the whole situation be damned. “I’m not that easily scared off.”

Kevin flashes a cheeky grin at that. “Even if I told you how badly I’ve been dying to get my mouth around your dick?”

Heat stirs in his abdomen as he considers Kevin’s question. He lets out a breathy laugh. “Okay, yeah, that might have scared me off.”

They’re only apart long enough for Kevin to snort before their lips are connected. It’s a first kiss in every sense of the term, messy, uncoordinated, and rushed, both fumbling trying to find the right angle. Despite the initial awkwardness, Jacob doesn’t think he’s ever felt something more perfect in his entire life. He’s hyper aware of the way Kevin’s fingers dig into the muscle of his shoulders, his own hands reaching out tentatively to find a grip on Kevin’s hips. As Kevin slides his tongue along his lower lip, all he can think of is how much of a shame it is that Kevin decided to wear pants tonight.

Jacob pulls back, his lungs burning for air. Kevin takes the opportunity to nuzzle along the sharp edges of his jawline. He grabs Jacob’s hands from where they gently rest around his waist and pushes them beneath his waist band. “Grab me, dammit,” he mumbles into his ear.

That is more than enough encouragement for him, and Jacob has Kevin’s sweats pulled down around his knees and is hoisting him up onto the counter. Kevin is quick to kick the garment off, leaving his legs bare for Jacob to appreciate, which he does. As soon as the skin is exposed to him, Jacob is running his fingers along the plush flesh. Kevin shoots him a heated gaze, his head falling back, bottom lip gripped mercilessly between his teeth as Jacob grips the thickest part of his thighs. He is almost entranced by the way his fingers sink into the pliable skin. Kevin is muttering small gasped expletives at Jacob continue to assault his legs in his grip, yanking them apart to slot himself in between them before capturing Kevin’s lips again.

It’s all heat and gasps and wandering hands and Jacob feels like he’s drowning. He’s up to the brim in Kevin and he never wants to get out. He suddenly wishes he would have acted on his impulses sooner, grabbing the Kevin that wandering into the kitchen a few nights ago in nothing but boxer briefs. He moans into the other’s mouth at the thought.

Kevin is the first to pull back this time, his chest heaving. He tangles his fingers in Jacob’s dyed hair, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “Let me suck you off, yeah?”

Jacob’s breath catches at the question, his mind suddenly hyper aware of the growing tent in his sleep pants. Although the question excites him, it also reminds him how exposed they are. He is literally standing in the kitchen half hard between Kevin’s legs. “Someone might wake up.”

Kevin presses his forehead to Jacob’s with a smile, “Let’s give them a show then?”

His dick jumps at the mere suggestion of Kevin’s voyeuristic comment, blocking the connection between the synapses that control his better judgement. Jacob struggles to deny Kevin anything in their day to day life, much less the Kevin before him all breathy and aroused. “I’m being serious, Kevin,” he manages to stutter.

Kevin licks along his jawline, placing a kiss right on the junction where his neck meets his ear. “Please baby, I just want to make you feel good.”

Jacob’s already too-tight grip around Kevin’s thighs tightens at the pet name. It’s stupid, so unbelievably stupid, but he doesn’t think he’s ever wanted anything more in his entire life. Just imaging Kevin slinking off the counter and onto his knees so he can properly wrap his mouth around his cock has him damn near ready to come in his pants. He has half a mind to tell Kevin to hurry up and get to it before he does exactly that and humiliates himself.

Jacob gives in, giving Kevin a quick nod to proceed. Instead of changing their positions, Kevin grabs his face in his hands, forcing eye contact. “I need to hear you say it, okay?”

Jacob shakes his head with a purpose this time, “Yes, Kevin, s-shit, just please.”

Kevin doesn’t need to be told twice, hopping off the counter and flipping them so Jacob’s ass is pressed against the cool wood. Jacob’s fingers immediately slip along the smooth countertops, desperate for something to hold on to. Kevin, from his position on the ground, peers up at him, and for the first time, Jacob takes note of how pretty his eyelashes are. Their eye contact is quickly shattered when Kevin returns his attention to the noticeable bulge in the front of Jacob’s pants. He cups Jacob through the fabric, dragging his fingers up and down along the clothed hardness. Jacob hisses above him, squeezing his eyes shut.

His reaction only serves to egg Kevin on, slowly untying the draw string around his waist and pulling them down. Jacob was hoping Kevin would skip the theatrics and just tug both his underwear and his pants off in one go, but no luck. Instead Kevin seems enraptured by the dark, wet stain on his underwear where he has started to leak. Jacob doesn’t know if it is a subconscious reaction or if he is just putting on a show, but Kevin literally licks his lips at the sight. 

“You’ve already started making a mess, huh?” 

Jacob groans quietly, somehow still remembering to be mindful of their volume. He should have known Kevin would be a chatty lover. “Kevin,” Jacob chokes out, too quietly to even be considered a whisper.

Kevin sucks his teeth before shushing him. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna give you what you want.” With the words barely out of his mouth, he places a kiss where the dampness is blooming in his underwear. Jacob lets out a soft gasp along with a few strangled curses. He’s never imagined anything could feel this good in his life, and Kevin hasn’t even properly started blowing him yet.

Kevin places his pointer finger over his lips, a silent reminder for Jacob to keep his shit together and be quiet before he is tugging his underwear down. Jacob springs free from his underwear, completely erect at what little teasing Kevin has done so far. He would feel embarrassed if Kevin didn’t look so absolutely delighted that he had such an effect on him.

Kevin sizes him up, thumbing over the head to collect enough precum to make the glide easier as he gives him a few experimental tugs. Jacob squeezes his eyes shut, overwhelmed with the pleasure collecting in his abdomen. “You’re bigger than I thought you would be and trust me, that’s saying something,” Kevin praises.

“Spent a lot of time thinking about it?” Jacob retorts through gritted teeth. He’s proud of himself for finding the strength to respond until Kevin gives his length a particularly rough pull and his eyes fall shut again.

“Let’s just say me and mini Jacob have had a lot of time to get to know each other up here,” he says, tapping his temple with forefinger.

If Kevin’s lips weren’t hovering mere centimeters from his erection, he would definitely pry more into that comment, maybe even make a joke, but in their current situation, he just really wants Kevin to shut up and do what he has set out to accomplish. He is about to open his mouth and voice this when Kevin sinks his mouth around him. One hand shoots up to his own mouth to muffle his noises while the other goes to tangle in Kevin’s hair. Kevin only has his mouth around the head of his dick, but Jacob feels his legs wobble at the sensation. As Kevin sinks lower and lower it feels as if the breath is being ripped from his lungs.

Jacob feels guilty for how tightly he is gripping the other’s hair, loosening his grip, and awkwardly hovering his hands, unsure of what to hold on to. Kevin pulls off with the quietest of pops. “Its okay, you can grab my hair. I like it.”

Needing no further confirmation, Jacob’s guitar calloused fingers quickly tangle back into the younger’s soft black locks. Kevin smirks before sinking down once again, this time taking enough of Jacob in to hit the back of his throat. He gags slightly before bobbing down and trying again. Jacob flushes, the image of Kevin gagging on his dick burned into his vision for the rest of his life.

It’s too much all at once, Jacob experiencing an intense sensory overload between the wet heat around his cock, the small noises Kevin is making, and the occasional eye contact they make whenever Jacob’s pants of pleasure get too loud. He feels his orgasm building embarrassingly quickly. He tries to warn Kevin of this by tugging on his hair, but Kevin only responds by sucking with more vigor.

“K-kev, stop I’m gonna—”

Kevin finally does lift his head, questioning in his eyes. “It’s fine you can come in my—”

Jacob presses a hand to Kevin’s mouth before he can finish, scared that he’ll burst if Kevin gets the chance to finish that sentence. Before Kevin can question him, Jacob tugs him up off the floor and kisses him fiercely, not a care in the world that his mouth had just been stuffed full of his dick mere seconds ago.

“I’m sorry I just,” Jacob fumbles for the words, trying to express to Kevin what he wants. “Your legs, I can’t stop thinking about them.” He hopes Kevin will get the hint as his aroused brain is not equipped to properly voice what he wants.

Kevin just looks at him for a moment before realization washes over his face. Its dark in the kitchen but Jacob can still see the blush that spreads along the tops of Kevin’s cheeks and washes over his ears. “You want to fuck my thighs?”

“Shit, yes, if you’ll let me?”

Kevin gasps, confounded at the prospect of getting much more out of this night than he has originally anticipated. “Ohmygod you can do anything you want with me,” Kevin responds.

Taking his words as the green light to move forward, Jacob slips his hands into Kevin’s briefs, giving him a few slow strokes. Kevin keens, pressing ever closer to him and gripping his shoulders for support. Jacob takes the liberty to slip his underwear down over his ass and eventually low enough for Kevin to step out of them completely. His lower half exposed, Kevin makes his way over to the table and leaning over it, presenting himself for Jacob.

By the miracle of some other worldly force, Jacob is able to keep his orgasm at bay as his eyes rake over Kevin, his face pressed against the table. “Are you trying to kill me?” He mutters before sidling up behind him.

Kevin ignores the question, instead spitting into his hand and reaching out behind him to grab Jacob’s straining erection. He spreads the makeshift lubrication, a mixture of his saliva and Jacob’s precum, along Jacob’s length before coating the insides of his thighs with what remains. The sight is unbelievably hot, and all Jacob can think to do is slide forward to where Kevin has his thighs squeezed together. He pushes the cloth of Kevin’s shirt up so he can place his hand against the bare skin of his lower back.

“Just tell me if you want me to stop.”

Kevin groans out an affirmation before Jacob pushes in between the velvet of Kevin’s inner thighs. There are no words to describe how he feels, pushing Kevin into the table as he slides between his clenched thighs, both of them letting out stuttered gasps at the sensation. It’s intimate, so intimate that Jacob worries for a second that they’re moving at way too quick of a pace. He can’t dwell for long however, too distracted by the way Kevin chokes on his name.

“J-jake, please touch me.”

Feeling his release rushing towards him at an alarming rate, Jacob reaches around and takes Kevin in his hand. His hand engulfs Kevin’s length easily, pumping him in rhythm to his thrusts between his thighs. Jacob speeds up his movements, inspired by the breathy whimpers Kevin makes with every stroke, his name tumbling off the younger’s tongue.

With a few hard strokes and the twist of his wrist, he feels Kevin start to tremble beneath him. “Jacob, I-I’m coming.”

As Kevin croaks his words, he clenches his thighs together even tighter, and Jacob is gone. He feels disconnected from his body for a moment as white flashes across his eyelids. Jacob rides his orgasm out with a few more stuttered thrusts, his release dribbling down between Kevin’s legs. They stay like that for several moments, Jacob pressed against Kevin’s back, both breathing heavily in their post orgasm high.

Suddenly aware that he is literally crushing Kevin to the table, Jacob stands up, still wobbly kneed. Kevin ignores him, still sprawled across the tabletop, his legs pooling weakly to the floor. Jacob quickly grabs a clean dish towel and dampens it with warm water to clean up the mess they made. He blushes ferociously as he delicately wipes his come from where it continues to slide down Kevin’s thighs.

Kevin allows him to finish before standing up and running a shaky hand through his hair. “Holy shit, that was… wow.”

Jacob doesn’t really know what to say, so he just nods, using the same towel to wipe away the evidence of Kevin’s release from the table. He can feel Kevin’s eyes studying him as he works, making sure he properly cleans the area. People do have to eat here in the morning after all. 

Normally Jacob would complain that Kevin wasn’t pitching in to help, but considering what they had just done, he keeps quiet. When he is finished, he notices Kevin has slipped back into his underwear, reminding him that his lower half is still unclothed. He disposes the cleaning supplies before pulling his night clothes back over his hips. When is dressed, he looks up at Kevin who smiles and kisses him. It’s sweet and slow, just a brush of lips before he is pulling away again.

“I can still do that right?” He questions coyly.

Jacob just smiles. “Of course, you can.”

Kevin nods approvingly. “Good, just checking.”

With another quick peck of the lips, Jacob is tiptoeing back to his room. He creeps in slowly, taking the soft even breathing coming from Sangyeon’s bunk as a good sign that he hasn’t woken up. When Jacob settles under the covers to get a few hours of rest, he can still feel the warmth of Kevin’s lips against his own. 

* * *

“You did what?” Chanhee practically screams the next morning when he sits down to have his morning cup of coffee with Kevin.

Kevin only smirks into his mug as Chanhee collects what is left of his breakfast and storms off down the hall, muttering something about respecting the sanctity of the communal living space.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got through this, thanks!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/phantomcobie)


End file.
